The present invention relates to business card organizers and more particularly to card holders that removably attach cards and the like to file folders.
It is known in the art to have business card organizers of various kinds. It is also known to have photograph folios that hold a number of photographs, credit cards or business cards. Commonly, the cards are arranged in the folios or other holders in side-by-side pockets or in overlapping pockets. It is also common to have single jackets for computer disks.
None of the previous business card holders are suitable for attachment to a file folder for a user that wants the file to be as thin as possible, able to hold a plurality of cards in a nonoverlapping arrangement, and grasp the cards in the holder pocket to resist the cards from falling out of the pockets. Overlapping cards or computer disks thicken the file unnecessarily. It is also difficult to quickly remove a card from folios having a number of pockets where the card or picture is fully contained within the pocket, such as in a photograph album folio. Therefore, it is the object of this invention to have a holder that arranges business cards and the like, such as computer disks, in nonoverlapping format with part of the business card exposed for ease in grasping and removing the card. It is a further object of the invention to have a card organizer with pockets that are designed to secure the card in the pockets while still providing easy access and card removal.